The disclosure relates to a luminous flux control member, a light emitting device, and a display device.
In general, since liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can be realized in terms of lightness and slimness, and can reduce power consumption, the LCDs have been extensively used. The LCDs display images by using the characteristic of liquid crystal aligned according to voltages or temperatures. The LCDs include a backlight unit (BLU) and a liquid crystal display panel. The BLU is mounted on the bottom surface of the liquid crystal display panel to output light toward the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel displays images by using light incident thereon from the BLU.
In this case, the BLU includes a light source to generate light actually, and is classified into an edge-type BLU and a direct-type BLU according to positions of the light source. According to the edge-type BLU, the light source is positioned at the lateral portion of the BLU, and the light generated from the light source is guided through a light guide plate so that the light is output toward the liquid crystal display panel. According to the direct-type BLU, the light source is positioned corresponding to the bottom surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and the light generated from the light source is directly output toward the liquid crystal display panel.
However, the BLU has a problem in that the BLU irregularly irradiates light toward the liquid crystal display panel. Accordingly, the performance of the LCD may be deteriorated. Therefore, in order to solve the problem, the distance between the direct-type BLU and the liquid crystal display panel must be ensured. In this case, as the distance between the BLU and the liquid crystal display panel is increased, the performance of the LCD can be more improved.
However, the LCD is realized at a thick thickness corresponding to the distance between the BLU and the liquid crystal display panel. In other words, the realization of a smaller-size LCD may be difficult. Accordingly, a scheme of ensuring the uniformity in brightness of the LCD and realizing the smaller-size LCD is required.